Medina County, Ohio
| ex image = Current Medina County Ohio Courthouse.jpg | ex image size = 250 | ex image cap = Medina County Courthouse | district = 7th | district2 = 16th }} Medina County (pronounced , commonly misprounced as ) is a county in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 172,332. Its county seat is Medina. The county was created in 1812 and later organized in 1818. It is named for Medina, though the "I" in it is pronounced as in "dine." Medina County is part of the Cleveland-Elyria, OH Metropolitan Statistical Area, although some sections have closer ties to the Akron area. History After the discovery of the New World, the land that became Medina County was originally part of the French colony of Canada (New France), which was ceded in 1763 to Great Britain and renamed Province of Quebec. In the late 18th century the land became part of the Connecticut Western Reserve in the Northwest Territory, then was purchased by the Connecticut Land Company in 1795. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.4%) is water. Adjacent counties *Cuyahoga County (northeast) *Summit County (east) *Wayne County (south) *Ashland County (southwest) *Lorain County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2015 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2010, there were 172,332 people, 54,542 households, and 42,215 families residing in the county. The population density was 358 people per square mile (138/km²). There were 56,793 housing units at an average density of 135 per square mile (52/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.26% White, 0.88% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.64% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.25% from other races, and 0.80% from two or more races. 0.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 26.8% were of German, 11.5% Irish, 8.6% Italian, 8.4% English, 8.4% Polish and 7.8% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.3% spoke English, 1.2% Spanish and 1.0% German as their first language. There were 54,542 households, of which 37.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.50% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.60% were non-families. 18.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.74 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 30.60% from 25 to 44, 24.40% from 45 to 64, and 10.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 97.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $55,811, and the median income for a family was $62,489. Males had a median income of $44,600 versus $27,513 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,251. About 3.50% of families and 4.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.90% of those under age 18 and 4.80% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 172,332 people, 65,143 households, and 48,214 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 69,181 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 96.1% white, 1.2% black or African American, 1.0% Asian, 0.1% American Indian, 0.4% from other races, and 1.2% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.6% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 32.7% were German, 18.3% were Irish, 11.6% were English, 10.7% were Italian, 10.4% were Polish, and 7.4% were American. Of the 65,143 households, 35.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.5% were married couples living together, 8.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 26.0% were non-families, and 21.6% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.07. The median age was 40.4 years. The median income for a household in the county was $66,193 and the median income for a family was $76,699. Males had a median income of $56,523 versus $38,163 for females. The per capita income for the county was $29,986. About 4.4% of families and 6.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.6% of those under age 18 and 5.6% of those age 65 or over. Politics Communities Cities *Brunswick *Medina (county seat) *Wadsworth *Rittman (part) Villages * Briarwood Beach *Chippewa Lake *Creston (part) *Gloria Glens Park *Lodi *Seville *Spencer *Westfield Center Townships *Brunswick Hills *Chatham *Granger *Guilford *Harrisville *Hinckley *Homer *Lafayette *Litchfield *Liverpool *Medina *Montville *Sharon *Spencer *Wadsworth *Westfield *York Unincorporated communities * Abbeyville * Beebetown * Bennetts Corners * Chatham * Coddingville * Crawford Corners * Erhart * Friendsville * Granger * Hinckley * Homerville * Lester * Litchfield * Mallet Creek * Pawnee * Remsen Corners * River Styx * Sharon Center * Valley City * Weymouth Notable people * Martin and Anna Bates, record holders for tallest married couple * Connor Cook, quarterback for the Michigan State Spartans * R. Sheldon Duecker, a retired Bishop of the United Methodist Church, born and raised in Westfield Township. * Pete Rademacher, Olympic boxer * Amos Root, developed innovative beekeeping techniques in the United States during the mid-19th century * William G. Batchelder III Speaker of the Ohio House of Representatives * Kyle Juszczyk, Baltimore Ravens player * Jobie Hughes, one of the authors of the Lorien Legacies, was raised in Spencer, where he attended Black River High School See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Medina County, Ohio References External links *Medina County District Library's website *Medina County Government's website *Medina County Sheriff's Office *Medina County News and Events Category:Medina County, Ohio Category:1818 establishments in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1818